


Dying Embers

by talefeathers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Canon Era, On The Barricade, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Enjolras had been killed first that day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying Embers

“Get up,” Courfeyrac was begging. “Please, Enjolras, _get up.”_

Enjolras stared at the pavement before his face. He could see his blood creeping through its cracks. People had always said that there was fire in that blood, but he couldn’t feel it now. Perhaps he had lost too much.

“No, no, no, no.” Courfeyrac’s voice again, strained, shaking. He was trying to get closer, but he never quite made it, and Enjolras knew without seeing that he had Combeferre to thank for keeping Courfeyrac on the safe side of the barricade.

Enjolras heard footsteps approaching him, just one pair, slowly, from where the National Guard were stationed. 

_No._

He summoned what little fire he had left within his veins. He would not go like this. He would not let them break this rebellion’s spirit by putting him down like a dog. If his friends had to watch him die today he wanted it to be a martyrdom, not an execution. He wanted a rallying cry, not stunned silence.

With every ounce of strength he had left he forced himself up onto his knees. When he managed to lift his head he was staring down the barrel of a gun. He breathed deeply, ignoring the sharp spots of pain where bullets had already pierced him, ignoring the dizziness that threatened to send him back to the cobblestones. Then, as loudly as he could, he shouted:

_“Vive la --!”_


End file.
